Supporting Love
by csinycastle85
Summary: AU Story. What if Kate had two different guys vying for her heart and love? Epilogue now up! Complete as is.
1. Dilemma

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, ABC does. I also do not own the song, "So In Love With Two", Mikaila does.

Author's Note: Wanted to do a song fic using the song "So In Love With Two". AU story idea that would not leave me alone.I know Stana's birth year is 1978, and Nathan's is 1971 for this story to work, tweaked Stana's to 1973 and Nathan's birth to 1972. Kind of hard to explain the rest, story is better than summarizing.

A/N 2: Character though it _**bold italic**_

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Summary: Kate is in college at NYU and has two guys vying for her heart who will she choose?

Chapter 1: Dilemma

Song (in execerpts): "So In Love With Two"—Mikaila

* * *

-Takes place around 1993-

Twenty-year old Kate Beckett never thought her love life would come to this. Here she was at home a weekend pondering who to choose.

She had two guys vying for her heart and she was torn. One was a jock and the star quarterback of the football team by the name of Tom Demming, and the other was an English major by the name of Richard Edgar Castle.

Problem was she didn't who she should choose.

_My number one: There could never be no one like you_  
_How come I feel this way about_  
_My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night__  
_

_**Ugh why is this so hard? **_Kate thought to herself as she continued to ponder.

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You can tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

Kate was so deep in thought that she did not hear a knock.

"Katie is everything okay?" asked Johanna concerned when she saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Um everything is okay," Kate said hoping it will be good enough but wasn't.

"Katherine Beckett, you know better than to try and lie about it to smooth it over."

Kate shivered when she heard her mom use her full name.

"Okay mom I do need your help."

Johanna smiled and made her way over and sat on her daughter's bed.

"Well mom here is my problem," began Kate and she went into detail about her dilemma.

After Kate finished Johanna smiled again, placed her hand on Kate's shoulder and said, "Well Katie all I can say is to follow your heart in time you know who to choose."

"Thanks mom, I appreciate your advice," said Kate giving her mom a hug.

"No problem sweetie, and having them go through a challenge won't hurt either."

As soon as her mom left her room, she knew what to do. She gave her two best friends, Lanie Parish and Madison Queller a call and enlisted their help.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading chapter 1 of "Supporting Love". Reviews are appreciated.


	2. The Challenge

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Chapters are short to create suspense. Challenge note in _italics and _character though it _**bold italic**_

Special Thanks to everyone who placed this story on story alert list and to those who reviewed! It gave me the extra oomph I needed to finish the chapter!

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 2: The Challenge

* * *

Once she had enlisted the help of her two best friends she started the next part.

She sat down and wrote two identical challenge cards.

_Your challenge is to be able capture my heart in the simplest way possible._

Before she sealed the note she left her number on both cards and noted on Tom's card that he was up first and Castle would be second and to call her on Monday at 5pm and 5:15pm respectively to make arrangements.

_**Let's hope this works out.**_

When Monday came she met up with Lanie and Madison at their favorite hangout to have them deliver the challenges.

"Just find them and give them the challenge and don't let them try to weasel anything else out of you okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Lanie and Madison answered together.

It did not take long for either Lanie or Madison to find the recipients of the challenge. The moment the recipients got the challenge the messengers left quickly.

The two guys read over the note they received and smiled.

Tom completed ignored one part of the challenge about making it simple and decided to go all out. Rick on the other hand knew how to make the date simple yet fun.

-x-

The day went by uneventfully; no sooner had she arrived back at her apartment that she shared with both of her best friends, the phone rang. The first was Demming asking her out on a Friday and they made plans. The second call was Rick and they planned on meeting Saturday morning for a day of fun.

She would never admit to anyone but she was looking forward to Rick's plans.

After all arrangements were made Kate smiled, now she had two events to look forward to.

* * *

A/N 2: Thank you for reading chapter 2 of "Supporting Love"! Chapter 3 is in the works.

A/N 3: Reviews are appreciated!


	3. The Dates

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do. Cafe Habana is located in New York City.

Author's Note: I had a bad week last week so this chapter was kind of hard for me to write, yet I had and easier time with chapter 4. So as a extra special treat, chapters 3 and 4.

A/N 2: Character thought in _**bold italic**_

Special Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 2 and added the story to story alert list! Also big thanks to Jayce Gish for the constructive criticism!

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 3: The Dates

* * *

The rest of the week seemed to have dragged by tortuously slow. It didn't help either to run into the two guys at one point or another during the week.

Friday, the day of her date with Tom arrived. Somehow she was not looking forward to her date with Tom especially when he mentioned she had to look her best.

_**Something tells me the date is going to be a disaster. **_

Her intuition had proved her right. Right as she finished getting ready she heard the doorbell ring.

She inhaled and exhaled deeply and went to open the door.

She did not see anyone there but a note.

_Kate-_

_I will be meeting you at Cafe Habana and then we'll see where out date goes from there._

_-Tom_

_**Dressing up to meet up at café instead of picking me up? Strike one.**_

The date only got worse when she got to the meeting place. It was basically anything that could go wrong did.

Strike two came during the date. He had taken to them some place casual.

_**Why does he want me to dress up when he brought me to someplace laid-back?**_

To make matters worsethey had trouble keeping a conversation going and he spilled soda all over her best and favorite blouse…strike three. That was it she was getting out of there.

"Oh darn I am so sorry about that I, I," stammered Tom getting a napkin to wipe up the mess.

"You know what is fine," said Kate who inwardly thought _**like heck it is not fine.**_

"I will just go to the bathroom and get cleaned up," Kate said camly.

When she pretended to make her way to the bathroom and was sure Tom was not looking she made a quick run to the front of the restaurant picked up her coat, paid for her drink and dashed out and went home.

The moment she got home she bypassed Lanie and Madison, went to the bathroom and shed out of the outfit and trashed it; she just wanted to forget about the disastrous date.

_**What was I thinking liking Tom to begin with?**_

She just hoped that her date with Rick would be much better.

Her wish had come true.

She remembered that Rick mentioned informal day filled with fun. So she dressed in her most comfortable outdoor fun clothing.

As it turned out he had planned a very simple date, snow day for them and hanging out afterwards. He even got her flowers when he picked her up.

_**Score…score…score!**_

Kate was giddy like a school girl and could not have been happier.

After Rick walked Kate to the door following a fun filled day the two suddenly quiet and shy, but Kate managed to say something.

"I had a great time today."

"Yeah I did too, so uh I guess I will wait for your decision."

"Yeah," replied Kate cringing she did not want to think about it yet.

Kate had turned around and stuck the key into the lock to open it when she heard, "Kate wait."

Kate turned around and saw a nervous Rick.

"Yeah?"

Rick swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and said, "I usually don't do this right away but here it goes."

Rick placed his hands her face, cradled her neck, stroking her silky smooth cheeks, brought her in, tilted his head and kissed her.

The kiss took Kate by surprise but she came out of her shock and reciprocated the kiss which led to a brief makeout session which also led to her running her fingers through his hair.

When they came apart to get air in their lungs, Rick smiled his charming smile and gave Kate a kiss on the cheek and left. What Rick didn't know as he turned to corner towards the elevator was that the kiss was what sealed the deal.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading Chapter 3 of "Supporting Love". Hope you guys liked it. Reviews are appreciated.


	4. Her Choice

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Chapters are short to create suspense.

Genre: Romance

Rating: M (at the end for smut)

Chapter 4: Her Choice

* * *

As much as she tried not to think about it; she quickly made her decision. Kate knew exactly who she wanted; it was none other than Richard Castle. He not only passed with flying colors in keeping the date simple but had been spontaneous after walking her home. She was glad that her mother had kept her father at bay during the whole process.

She knew just the perfect day to surprise him; Valentine's Day which by then was only five days away.

In the early afternoon she began to get ready for surprising Rick.

A few days ago she along with Lanie and Madison went shopping for the perfect sexy outfit. When they found the one that they knew would make Rick weak in the knees, Kate made the purchase.

After Kate told her best friends of her decision she wasn't surprised when Madison admitted that she had a thing for Tom.

It was then she decided something else.

"Maddie, I have seen you eyeing Tom for sometime so tonight I will have you deliver the decision to him and see if you can get him for yourself."

Madison wide eyed but nonetheless ecstatic, "Thank you Kate, I knew you would understand."

-x-

Before Madison headed off to deliver the bad news to Tom, she dropped her off at the lobby of Rick's apartment at 6pm.

Right after he had lit the last candle a knock came on the door. When Rick opened the door he was surprised when Kate jumped him. Rick held on to her and brought her in and closed the door.

As soon as she was in his arms she kissed him senseless but Rick quickly responded. The moment they came apart he got the confirmation he needed by seeing the loving look on her face.

"Am I-?" asked Rick just to be certain.

"Yes Rick I choose you! I love you!"

He smiled and kissed her hard this time.

When they came apart to get air in their lungs she leaned in and whispered, "I have a surprise you my handsome stud."

Kate slowly backed out of his embrace and proceeded to remove the overcoat she had on her. It wasn't long before the clothing item was on the ground and she loved the look on Rick's face.

Underneath the overcoat she was scantily clad wearing only a tie front which revealed her magnificent cleavage and short miniskirt matched with high heeled boots.

"Do like what you see?" asked Kate licking her lips and in a low and seductive voice.

Rick felt his throat go dry as his jeans become uncomfortable. He had never seen her looking so gorgeous, so breathtaking; he cannot believe she chose him.

With what little willpower he had left, he went straight for her, placed his hands on the small of her waist, pulled her in and lavished kisses where he could reach.

Kate loved being in his arms it made her feel secure and cozy.

Kate continued her seductive charm and whispered, "If you take me to bed now and let me undress you I will you undress me and then we will see right the night takes us."

Rick smirked when heard her proposition. When he was close enough to hold her close he picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around his torso and carried her to his room.

Once they reached his room, he closed the door with his foot. No sooner had the door closed and he let her down did their lips crashed upon each other and their kiss turned heated and frenzied quickly.

Whilst they were getting air in their lungs after making out, they began undressing each other. Kate, who had become impatient with the buttons on her beau's shirt after one button, ripped it open causing the buttons to scatter everywhere; she then pushed the shirt off his shoulders revealing his chiseled upper body. She then went straight for his jeans, undoing the belt, button and zipper. Once he was down to his boxer he pushed she felt his erection rub on her.

It wasn't long before he was undressing her. He first let her take off the boots and the socks. He then helped her remove the skirt. Once she was out of that he teased her a bit by kissing her earlobes and both sides of her neck. He then began untie the tie front shirt and when it was undone and pushed of her shoulders he felt like the luckiest guy ever to see her stunning nude body.

He took one step back whilst holding her hands and looked her up and down appreciating her beautiful curves; Kate was basking in his gaze.

He then walked back towards her and took her in his embrace. Whilst there she deftly slid his boxers off to pinch his behind.

Suddenly he spun her around, wove his muscular arms around her arms and cupped her breasts. He started off with gentle caresses that led to a massage that caused her to gasp and purr at the same time; she never felt so turned on.

Their bodies stayed fused for a few minutes as their hips swayed together.

Rick then whispered in a husky voice into her ears, "Do you have any idea how hot you are?"

Kate smiled at the sound of the sensuousness of voice. She spun around, surprising him and capturing his lips with his while running her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly he picked her up and carried to bed. After putting on protection their joining was better than either would have imagine.

-x-

In the interim Tom was waiting at his apartment for the arrival of the decision. He had high hopes that she would choose him; however, he knew his chances slimmed with the disaster of the date.

Lost in thoughts, he did not hear the knock on the door. When the knock came louder he was a bit startled. He rose from where he was sitting and went to open the door.

When he opened he saw only a note on the ground. Nervously he got the note and closed the door. Not wanting to wait any longer and opened the note and read it.

_Tom-_

_If you are reading this note then you know that I have made my decision. I am sorry but I have fallen in love with someone else, I hope you understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Kate Beckett_

Although saddened he was not surprised Rick won her heart. He was happy for them even though it was going to be hard to see them together.

As he was lost in his thoughts, he heard another knock.

_Whoa is going on? _Tom thought to himself.

-x-

Following a few hours of straight of passion, their desires were sated for the time being. Holding Kate in his arms knowing that she is his is the greatest feeling ever. However, he had something else he wanted to give her.

"Kate, my love, I have something I want to give you."

Kate looked at Rick wondering what it might be.

Rick pulled out a small box and opened it. Getting the ring out he said, "Kate I would like to present to you my high school graduation ring as a symbol of us going steady.

Kate looked at Rick in awe not knowing what to say.

Rick then asked, "Would you like me to put it on you?"

Kate smiled and nodded.

Rick smiled as he slid the ring on to the third finger of her right hand, it was a bit big but they knew resizing would not be a problem.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 4 of "Supporting Love". Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Trying Times

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: The title of the story is explained in this chapter.

Special thanks to all who reviewed, and added this story to story alert list! You guys rock!

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Chapter 5: Trying Times

* * *

Life couldn't be better for the lovebirds.

Since going steady they had become inseparable and when they were apart they longed to be with each other. Of course they had their frustrating times but issues were quickly resolved. Even Lanie, Madison, her parents and his mother, Martha were happy for them.

As hard as it was for Tom to witness them being attached at the hip, he himself was lucky. Not long after the decision he found out Kate's best friend, Madison Queller had a crush on him. Truth be told he was flattered and decided to explore a relationship with Madison.

-x-

They had been together for seven months and still crazy about each other. When it seemed like nothing could dampen their happiness, tragedy struck.

Subsequent to their study date and a late dinner on an early November evening, he walked her back to her place. Standing outside the door Rick snuck in a kiss which Kate deepened.

When they came apart toe get air in their lungs, Rick said, "I am not sure how I can bear through the night before I get to see you again my love."

She playfully swatted on the shoulder and said, "Oh you, must you always be so dramatic?"

"Hey that is what happens when you have a mother who is a Broadway star."

Kate smiled at his response. She then added, "Oh you do remember tomorrow night is my-"

"Your weekly dinner with your parents, yes I remember."

Kate smiled once more, and added, "Well I will see you in the morning stud."

She gave him a hug and another kiss and went in Rick grinned broadly.

-x-

After their time together the next day, Kate headed towards dinner not realizing her life was about to change forever.

A couple of hours later Rick was at his place studying when he received a call.

"Hello?" answered Rick not knowing what had happened.

"Rick?" asked Lanie over the phone sounding distraught.

"Lanie what is wrong what happened?"

"You have to get over here now. I will tell you when you get here."

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can," answered Rick fearing the worst.

When Rick reached the lobby of the Beckett apartment residence twenty minutes later, Lanie was at the waiting for him.

"Rick there is something I should tell you," began Lanie as they got in the elevator and Lanie hit the number five.

Rick waited as Lanie continued, "Kate is going to need a lot of support right now; her mother is dead."

Rick's face fell.

"Oh my word, how?"

"Mrs. Beckett was found murdered earlier tonight."

Rick gasped and added, "I can't even imagine how Mr. Beckett is feeling."

Lanie solemnly nodded as he continued, "I have got to go see her and hold her."

Lanie acquiesced.

The moment the door opened at the fifth floor, Rick darted out and headed towards the apartment.

Right then the door opened and Rick sped past Madison and headed towards her room.

Rick did not need to knock on the door as it was ajar but still did.

Getting no response he called out from one side of the door, "Kate?"

Still no answer, he slowly opened the door and what he saw broke his heart.

Kate was sitting there staring into space, stone faced and emotionless.

Rick approached her gradually and when he was close enough he wrapped his arms around her. When she felt the familiar warmth enveloping her couldn't take it anymore and let go.

"It is okay baby I am here, I am here for you," said Rick in a soothing voice.

After crying for a few minutes and soaking his shirt whilst he held her tight, Kate dried her tears and said, "I appreciate you being here."

"You know I would do anything for you. Remember not only do you have me, Lanie and Madison, I'm sure my mom would be more than caring as well."

"Thank you Rick I am so glad I chose you. Think you might be able to stay with me for the night?"

"Uh would your dad be okay with that?"

"Yeah he would be because he can tell we are meant to be together," said Kate.

"Ok then how about I go back to my place and get some fresh clothes. I will be back in as soon as I can."

Kate nodded.

When he left her room she knew indeed she found the one for her.

* * *

A/N 2: Thanks for reading Chapter 5 of "Supporting Love". Last chapter to follow. Reviews are appreciated!


	6. Epilogue: Sixteen Years Later

Title: Supporting Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, Andrew Marlowe and ABC do.

Author's Note: Here is the last chapter! Okay we all know that Meredith is Alexis' mother, what if for this story Kate is her biological mother? And I de-aged Alexis in this story (I hope you guys don't mind) All dates in this epilogue are an estimate. Also this is just and assumption on my part but I am thinking that Kate probably has been with 12th precinct since she graduated from the academy.

A/N 2: It will mostly be in flashbacks, which will be in _italics_ and character thoughts are in _**bold italic**_

Special thanks to NikkiHeatLuver, Kei2K, Crazzyspood, Kelsey2010, DetectiveNikkiBenson040709, Kristylee84, catiluvbooth, CASTLEMESILLY514, elljaaay, Tvlover777, DetectiveNikkiBenson040709, Starla21, Underarrest39, Jayce Gish, Redneckdetectiv, and last but not least to Beckett NYPD for putting this story on alert list and the favorite story list!

Beta'd by: Beckett NYPD

Genre: Romance

Rating: T

Epilogue: Sixteen Years Later

* * *

-December, 2009-

As Detective Kate Beckett sat her desk working and finishing up the never ending paperwork (and listening to Esposito and Ryan's ongoing jabs) she couldn't help but think about the past decade and a half.

Life had been a mixture of good and bad; like when she decided what she wanted to do with her life.

_-Christmas 1993-_

_It was Kate's first Christmas without her mother. She never felt so alone; her dad had taken up drinking and was almost never home anymore. Wait maybe not completely alone; she still had Rick (who was/ had been so supportive ever since), his mother Martha (who was equally accommodating) and her best friends Lanie and Madison._

_Right now she was spending Christmas with Rick and Martha since her dad was MIA again. Rick had begun publishing his stories and was still unknown so he was doing the best he could to earn a living._

_During their alone time together Kate realized what her career should be, getting a degree related to law enforcement, and then attend the Police Academy._

_As she cuddled with him she spoke up, "Hey Rick, remember how you asked me what I wanted to do in life and I said I wasn't sure?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well I do now."_

"_What?" asked Rick keenly._

"_Criminal Justice so I can pursue a career in law enforcement and fighting for justice."_

_Rick didn't say anything. He knew why. Kate had tried to be the strongest one since her mother's death. Sometimes she succeeded other times Rick was just glad to be there for her._

"_Whatever you want to do, remember I will always be here for you."_

_Kate smiled as she cuddled closer to him, not wanting to let go._

She remembered the one bad thing that nearly occurred which would have altered her life drastically.

_-May 1995-_

_It had been six months since her graduation from the police academy (with six months till her wedding) and on one of her rare days off she took full advantage of it._

_She and Rick had been planning their wedding when Kate had a bad feeling about her dad; he had become more and more withdrawn lately, and Kate was worried. Sensing her concern Rick said, "Go and see your dad. We can finish later."_

_What she didn't realize was how he was about end his life. When she got into the apartment, her dad was still alive. She noticed a lot of broken glass strewn everywhere, Kate began to panic._

"_Dad?" called out Kate, no response; she decided to check her dad's room. _

_What she saw shocked her to her core. There was Jim with a piece of broken glass to his throat._

"_Daddy what are you doing?"_

"_I cannot live anymore it has been too painful since your mother's death and everything I see reminds me of her."_

_Kate was fighting back tears that were threatening to spill as she spoke in a shaky voice and moving closer to her dad._

"_I know mom's death is painful for you as it is for me. But have you thought about how much more agonizing it would be for me to lose you as well?" __pleaded Kate getting closer with tears now uncontrollable and continued,__ "Please daddy, I need you to be there to give me away when I marry Rick."_

_The desperation in Kate's voice hit Jim like a ton of bricks. He lowered the fragmented piece of glass and pulled Kate into a tearful hug when she was close enough. They cried for a while and he said, "I am so sorry Katie for all of my actions. I promise you one thing I will attend AA meetings and get sober by the day of your wedding."_

_When they came apart, Kate looked at her dad and smiled, that was all she could ever ask for._

She reminisced how her dad had stuck to his promise. Which now brings her to three happy memories Rick proposing to her, her wedding and the birth of their daughter.

Rick had somehow managed to get approval from the Police Commissioner to ask the question at her graduation from the Academy. By now he was starting to become a best selling author.

_-November, 1994-_

_Right as the graduation ceremonies at Madison Square Garden were about to end the Police Commissioner said, "Ladies and Gentlemen and fellow graduates, may I please have your attention. Now I know most of you graduates are ready to get out of here but Mr. Richard Castle has an announcement to make, Mr. Castle the stage is all yours."_

"_Thank you Commissioner Staye. I am Richard Castle and will Ms. Katherine Beckett please come on up?"_

_Kate in her cadet uniform was embarrassed to be called out like that but she did not care since it was the love of her life that was doing this._

_When she got on the stage Rick immediately took a hold of her hands while the Chancellor held the microphone close and Rick and Kate._

"_My lovely Kate, I am so proud of you today and I want you to know you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and only you."_

_Rick let go of her left hand, got out a small ring box, got down one knee, opened it leaving Kate bowled over as the crowd letting gasps from all directions._

"_Ms. Katherine Beckett, I love you so very much and always will, would you do the honors in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"_

_Kate who after seeing the .4ct Princess diamond ring set in 14k White Gold (flanked by two smaller diamonds on either side of the big diamond) was crying tears of joy replied, "Yes, Rick I will marry you!"_

_Rick beamed when he heard her answer. He got the ring out of the cushioned surroundings and slid it on to her finger. He then stood up, briefly kissing her and picked her up and twirled her around while the crowd below applauded loudly_

Their wedding was a small affair held at a church in the Hamptons with the reception at the beach house and her father was there as he promised to give her away. By this time Madison and Tom were also engaged to be married in early summer.

The best was when their daughter was born. She remembered it vividly as if it were yesterday. Sure the labor (what labor isn't) had been long and difficult as Alexis had been a big baby.

_-September, 1996-_

_Life couldn't have been better, work was going well and she had been married to the love of her life for ten months and was even more in love with Rick than ever before._

_Plus Kate Castle was ecstatic to say the least. She had gotten positive confirmation from her ob-gyn that she was indeed pregnant and already eight weeks along so the baby was due mid to late April, which placed the day of conception in early July. She remembered it well; the 12__th__ precinct had recently closed a long and heartbreaking case involving the parents getting at each others' throats which lead to the father killing the kid as leverage only to pin it on the mother. When the case had closed Captain Montgomery sent his team home early._

_She remembered going home that day feeling dejected. The moment that she stepped into their apartment, Rick noticed and went to give her a hug. Just from that hug lead from one to thing to the next before either knew it they were sharing a passionate night._

_**I can't wait to tell Rick, he will be so overjoyed when he hears he is going to be a dad.**_

Kate had been so lost in thought that she did not hear a familiar female voice call to her.

"Mom? Are you ready?"

When she looked up there stood thirteen year old Alexis with Rick and their seven year old son Richard Castle Jr. and five year old fraternal twins Cecilia Johanna and Micah James Castle all waiting for her.

"Yes I am ready," answered Kate after she got her purse and made her way to where they were standing.

"Where to?" asked Rick.

"Remy's!" all four of their kids said at the same time.

Kate and Rick laughed. The Castle brood then waved goodbye to Ryan and Esposito and headed off.

* * *

A/N 3: Thanks for reading the epilogue of "Supporting Love". Hope you have enjoyed the story! Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
